


La felicidad es de 4.

by Mactans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, holmescest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/pseuds/Mactans
Summary: ¡LA PAREJA DEL AÑO!.Todo Reino Unido estada de fiesta al conocer el compromiso del afamado contendiente al puesto de PRIMER MINISTRO: el Doctor en Derecho Internacional Mycroft Holmes y su hermosa pareja la Maestra en Ciencias Sociales Anthea Lowes, la pareja más perfecta del país, sin duda, ellos son tan complementarios que uno solo puede mirarlos y pensar "Vaya, son almas gemelas de verdad". Vayan arreglando sus mejores vestidos de gala y sus más lujosos tocados damas y caballeros, esta será la boda del año..





	La felicidad es de 4.

* * *

  
.  
-Le agradezco el cumplido- contestó cortésmente y con la mejor y más ensayada de sus sonrisas el pelirrojo, luego tomó la mano de su novia y la beso en el dorso –Solo vivo para hacerla feliz- agregó con una sonrisa ladeada.  
La morena se sonrojo y bajo la vista avergonzada, un largo “Awww” se oyó de los periodistas y luego todos los flashes fueron a parar sobre la feliz pareja.  
.

* * *

  
.  
Caminaron tomados de la mano, saludando a todos los presentes, sin duda tenía la justa política ganada, ya se veía como Primer Ministro para la siguiente administración, su carrera era intachable, llevaba años haciendo labor social, ayudando a los orfanatos, a los más necesitados, sonriendo tranquilamente cuando convivía con sus votantes, su voz generaba confianza cuando firmemente defendía sus puntos de vista en medio de los debates con sus contendientes y ¿Qué podía decir de su amada novia? Ella tenía una carrera igual de inmensurable que él, su actitud modesta y su belleza la hacían del agrado del pueblo y ambos habían formado ya parte de la Cámara de los Comunes y ambos habían entregado resultados más que satisfactorios.

  
Cuando él se postuló para la contienda sabía que tenía que formalizar su compromiso ya que eso siempre era del agrado de las revistas del corazón.  
.

* * *

.  
Estaban ambos sentados detrás de la larga mesa frente a los periodistas en la sala de prensa del hotel más prestigioso de la ciudad, sonrieron para la primera sesión de fotos, a sus costados se acomodaron sus asesores políticos y ya todos acomodados en su sitio comenzaron la sesión.  
  
-Esta no es una reunión cualquiera- comenzó el moreno, quién en sus ayeres había sido Detective Inspector de NSY pero que ahora era la mano derecha del pelirrojo y sobre todo, compartían una profunda confianza desde sus años como estudiantes universitarios –Hoy será un día de regocijo, pero no me quiero adelantar y sedo la palabra a nuestro querido y honorable candidato, Señor Holmes ¿Nos hace el favor?  
Y una ola de aplausos siguió después de su presentación.  
  
-Muchas gracias por esa introducción Señor Lestrade, sin duda lo honorabilidad la ostenta usted- dijo mientras le sonreía tranquilamente e inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente, luego volvió a mirar al frente –El motivo que hoy nos reúne es… Mi novia y amor de mi vida Anthea Lowes y yo, nos hemos comprometido y planeamos nuestra boda para fines de este año.

La bulla fue arrolladora, aplausos, halagos, fotos, preguntas innecesarias que fueron ignoradas y finalmente Anthea tomo la palabra –Mi vida se encuentra en la cúspide de la felicidad y sin duda nos complace que ustedes sean parte de este gran paso, de esta forma esperamos que nuestro triunfo personal sea solo equiparable con nuestro triunfo en la contienda, me caso con el mejor hombre que ha existido y en quién confió plenamente- luego procedió a limpiar unas lagrimillas producto de su felicidad, después conto una anécdota ensalzando las virtudes de su futuro esposo y una nueva avalancha de aplausos se hizo presente. Se giró hacia el pelirrojo y se besaron tiernamente, las fotos no se hicieron esperar y de hecho esa imagen sería la que aparecería en todos los diarios al día siguiente. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida para montarse en su sedán negro, el camino no fue para nada sencillo, esquivaron empujones, jalones y flashes, todo con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
-Hacen una estupenda pareja, se ven hermosos- exclamó un emocionado periodista, el pelirrojo estaba a nada de fingir que no le había oído cuando notó que era el corresponsal de NYT y decidió detener su andar.  
  
-Le agradezco el cumplido- contestó cortésmente y con la mejor y más ensayada de sus sonrisas, luego tomó la mano de su novia y la beso en el dorso –Solo vivo para hacerla feliz- agregó con una sonrisa ladeada. La morena se sonrojo y bajo la vista avergonzada, un largo “Awww” se oyó de los periodistas y luego todos los flashes fueron a parar sobre la feliz pareja.  
  
Por fin llegaron al auto, el chofer detenía la puerta trasera mientras ambos subían, luego cerró y se apresuró a subir a su puesto, arrancaron con rumbo a su mansión.  
  
-Tu hermano va a matarme- dijo la morena en tono aburrido mientras sacaba su celular y se sumergía en él.

  
-Él esta consiente de la situación- contestó serio el pelirrojo, suspiró y miró por la ventana divagando en sus pensamientos. Pasaron los minutos y finalmente volteó a ver a su amiga de toda la vida -¿Cómo sigue Irene?- le preguntó.

-Bien, con los antojos más raros del mundo pero supongo que es normal con el embarazo- contestó con una ligera sonrisa asomando por sus labios. 

-Me alegro, felicidades- susurró.

Ella bajo el teléfono y lo miró con calma –No te pongas melancólico, ya arreglamos que usaremos el semen de tu hermano para tener a nuestro bebé, así como usamos en tuyo para tener a nuestra bebé, Irene y yo- le dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la rodilla ajena.

-La verdad me preocupa que tendremos que hacer cuando los niños crezcan, no estoy tan seguro de que quiera que mi hijo crezca en un ambiente tan confuso- dijo pensativo.

-Si ellos heredan los genes Holmes, dudo que tengas mucho que explicar, seguro lo entenderán, además esperemos que para ese momento la situación sea más aceptable- comentó la castaña, pero luego se dio cuenta de su error y cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba un quedo “mierda”.  
  
La mano del pelirrojo se posó sobre la suya y le dio un ligero apretón –Tranquila, entendí lo que quisiste decir, para ti será más sencillo, eso es seguro y eso me basta a mí- sonrió, pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos –Con que estés tú, Irene y Greg ahí para apoyarnos me basta y aunque suene horrible me alegro de que mis padres hayan muerto.  
  
-No eres mala persona, el amor nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas- le contestó tranquila y le guiño un ojo.  
  
El auto se detuvo frente a la mansión, el chofer bajo y abrió la puerta, Mycroft fue el primero en salir y ofreció su mano para ayudar a Anthea a poner en pie.

-Gracias por tu servicio Charles- le dijo al chofer, éste inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento –Por favor lleva el auto a la cochera y puedes retirarte a tu hogar- el aludido sonrió contento por poder retirarse temprano y rápidamente acató las ordenes, para cuando la pareja estaba cerrando la puerta principal de su hogar después de haber entrado el chofer ya iba casi corriendo rumbo a la verja que daba a la calle principal, rumbo a su propia casa.  
.

* * *

.  
Ambos se pararon en el recibidor mientras se quitaban los pesados abrigos y los colgaban en el pequeño closet a un costado de la puerta principal, caminaron hacia el lobby y…  
  
-Sí, se lo ha tomado de maravilla- murmuró con sarcasmo Anthea.

Los muebles estaban volcados en el suelo, la mesita de centro estaba inclinada en un extraño ángulo junto a la pared más alejada de la estancia, el florero al parecer había sido arrojado con fuerza contra la pared y se había hecho añicos y el control remoto de la televisión estaba alojado justo en el centro de la pantalla.  
  
Los dos se miraron con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué dices que fue Sherl? Tu mujer está embarazada y puede tener muchos cambios de humor ¿cierto?- le dijo con una acusación incluida.

-Ella estaba dormida durante la rueda de prensa, recuerda que tengo CCTV en nuestra habitación- informó con una sonrisa burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿CCTV? ¿En serio? Qué falta de confianza- le acusó con un falso tono escandalizado.

-Tú le pusiste un chip de rastreo a tu hermano- rebatió divertida, luego volvió a sonreír de medio lado -y no intentes cambiarme el tema.

El pelirrojo estaba a nada de contestar cuando el sonido de una lámpara estrellándose contra una pared los interrumpió.

-Anda, ve a ver a tu princesa- dijo divertida, yo me voy a nuestro ala de la mansión, que bueno que insonorizamos las habitaciones de nuestro lado, la verdad no quiero oír la discusión y menos la reconciliación- y fingió un escalofríos mientras se abrazaba a si misma –No olvides que mañana tenemos reunión en el Parlamento a las 8 de la mañana, procura que no te deje tantas marcas en el cuello, odio los comentarios subidos de tono de la prensa.

-Y las rabietas que hace Irene cuando ve en la televisión todos esos comentarios- le dijo burlón.

-Eso fue venganza- contestó mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente.

-Sí, lo fue- concedió.

Un espejo roto interrumpió su diálogo una vez más.

-Corre, estas a nada de quedarte sin muebles- escucho la voz de su amiga a lo lejos, porque él ya iba subiendo las escaleras.  
.

* * *

 

.

Abrió la puerta pero al mismo tiempo ésta fue empujada para ser cerrada y oyó como corrieron el cerraje desde dentro.

-Demonios- murmuró, luego tocó con insistencia la puerta –Vamos Sherl, cariño abre la puerta.

-¿Por qué no vas y tocas la puerta de “El amor de tu vida”?- le gritaron desde dentro.

-Sherl ya habíamos hablado de  esto- le contestó serio.

-¡A la mierda con eso Mycroft! ¡No tenías que ser tan malditamente cursi!- le acusó herido.

-Se supone que vamos a casarnos, es normal- intentó razonar pero casi al momento se arrepintió, ese tema no se tocaba durante las peleas y otra lámpara estrellándose en la pared le dio la razón.

-¡Maldita sea Mycroft! ¡Te odio!- gritó desde el otro lado.

-Sé razonable mi amor, lo hago por nosotros, por ambos...-intentó razonar con calma, pegado a la puerta, no quería gritarle, regularmente cuando ambos gritaban las cosas ponían peor durante días.

-¡Pero es que tú! ¡Ustedes! Son, son… se ven tan bien juntos- dijo con la voz rota y oyó como lentamente su hermano se deslizaba lentamente contra la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-Cariño, sabes que es un mutuo acuerdo, ella esta con Irene, incluso van a tener una hija juntas- señaló con calma.

-Genéticamente esa niña es tuya y de Anthea- le reprochó –Tu semen, el óvulo de Anthea y el vientre de Irene, solo yo estoy sobrando- exclamó dolido.

-Pero pronto tendremos un bebé tuyo mi amor, será nuestro- dijo –Será nuestro pequeño Sherly y será hermoso con su cabello negro o hermosa- le animó.

El cerrojo fue corrido de nueva cuenta y la puerta se abrió mostrando a un lloroso Sherlock detrás de ella, su semblante lo hacía ver más inocente y joven de los 26 años que tenía realmente.

-A veces es tan difícil no sentir que mi corazón se rompe cada que te veo con ella, la gente está tan contenta con “la nueva pareja del año”, tan perfecta… incluso yo lo creo- murmuró bajo.

Mycroft sonrío levemente mientras lo abrazaba con amor y lo mecía –Sabes, cada que le digo algo a ella, lo hago pensando en ti, pienso en tus hermosos ojos multicolores- mencionó mientras besaba los ojos de su amor –en tus hermosos pómulos- procedió a besarlos también –En tus hermosos y dulces labios- y procedió a besarlo con devoción.

Lentamente fue empujándolo hacia dentro de la habitación, una vez dentro pateo la puerta para cerrarla, las manos cobraron vida propia y se recorrieron bajo las ropas sin pudor, se conocían después de toda una vida juntos y más de 10 compartiendo intimidad.

Las palmas de Mycroft e internaron debajo del pijama de tela de su hermano y apretó con firmeza ese par de firmes glúteos que tanto amaba, los acarició de arriba abajo sin pudor, su mano derecha se escabullo hacia la hendidura y con su dedo índice hizo presión desde el coxis hasta el deliciosos orificio que siempre lo recibía con exquisita estreches.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios que asaltaba con lujuria y las caderas ajenas comenzaron a mecerse de atrás hacia adelante con intención de rozar sus miembros, ambos más que despiertos.

-Házmelo- susurró con los ojos entrecerrados, nublados por el placer. 

-Como desees mi amor- contestó luego le dio un beso rápido, lo tomo desde detrás de las rodillas y lo cargo como princesa para caminar lo que les faltaba para llegar a la cama, lo deposito con inusitado cuidado en la orilla de la misma, luego se arrodillo y beso los pies descalzos de su hermano con infinito amor.

-Por favor Myc… te necesito- murmuró con desespero.

El pelirrojo se irguió tan alto como era y procedió zafarse la corbata.

-No, espera, déjate todo lo de arriba, solo quítate los pantalones y los calcetines- le pidió sonrojado –Hoy que te he visto tan imponente frente a todas esas personas, tan poderoso, se me antojo estar frente a ti, arrodillado mientras te daba una mamada y tú te seguías manteniendo tan impasible, tan frío, colocabas una de tus manos sobre mi cabeza para mostrarle a los demás tu dominio sobre mí, sobre la mente que ellos llaman “la más brillante del Reino Unido” sin saber que yo solo soy una pálida estrella en comparación de la súper nova que ere tú; me tomas con fuerza del cabello y me obligas a levantarme para inclinarme sobre la mesa y tomarme frente a todos, rudamente sostienes con una mano mi cadera fija sobre la mesa y con la otra enredada en mi cabello me obligas a levantar la cara y que todos vean mi expresión de placer al ser tomado por ti, que todos sepan que las reglas las pones tú no ellos y sus reglas sociales estúpidas llenas de estigmas y tabúes… -Confiesa toda su fantasía con las pupilas completamente dilatadas, mirándose ambos a los ojos, Mycroft se lame los labios, Dios adoraba esa entrega total de su hermano hacia él, su pequeño niño era el único ser digno de él, con su mente tan brillante y aunque el pelinegro insistía en menos preciarse, Mycroft sabía que pronto ambos serían iguales.

-Eres un niño sucio- le acusa con la voz ronca, se suelta el cinto y baja sus pantalones con todo y sus trusas, patea la ropa lejos y luego saca sus calcetines con ansiedad, de sus ojos azules ya no queda más que un par de pupilas completamente dilatadas, hambrientas por devorar al manso cordero que se entrega a él.  
Sherlock se saca la parte de su pijama azul e intenta bajar su pantalón pero su hermano lo detiene –Vamos, manos sobre la cabeza- ordena y ambos sonríen, en el cabecero tienen un par de esposas y les encanta usarlas, el pelinegro se apresura a cumplir la orden.

-Te ves hermoso- susurra, luego besa el largo cuello que esta expuesto, luego le da un largo lengüetazo desde la clavícula hasta detrás de la oreja y una de sus manos se desliza hacia dentro del pantalón y aprieta con firmeza ese delicioso trozo de carne rozada que se alza orgullosa debajo de la tela y recibe un largo gemido como respuesta. –Te has depilado ¿eh? Me encanta- dice lujurioso.

Sherlock sube las caderas y recibe una palmada en su muslo como reacción –Sabes que nada de moverse sin permiso.

-Lo siento Myc- susurra con un toque infantil.

El pelirrojo besa los labios con fiereza y luego muerde el inferior una y otra vez –Esta bien bebé, pero compórtate.

Desciende con húmedos besos por el torso expuesto y con ambas manos baja el pantalón hasta dejar libre el miembro, largo, delgado y rosado, chorreante de presemen ansioso de ser devorado. 

-Mmm… una rica paleta de fresa- murmura mientras mira hacia arriba, sintiendo como su propia ingle reacciona ante los ojos brillosos llenos de ansiedad de su hermano. Se inclina y de un solo bocado traga toda la extensión y succiona con fuerza al tiempo que su lengua hace presión sobre el orificio de su pene, los gemidos que llegan a sus oídos son cantos celestiales, aprecia el esfuerzo sobre humano que hace su hermano por no moverse de su lugar y él lo premia introduciendo un dedo en su ano, con cuidado bordea el contorno y con placer descubre que su pequeño estuvo divirtiéndose solo y está más que preparado, su dedo se hunde y directamente se estrella con fuerza en la sensible próstata.

-No, no, Myc no…- murmura con desespero mientras sus manos se aferran con fuerza al cabezal –Con tu pene, quiero tu pene, por favor- suplica con la voz aguada por el deseo.

-No, fuiste un niño malo al dudar de mí, te mereces un castigo- dictamina con seriedad –Voy a hacerte correr una y otra vez y cuando estés cansado, al borde la inconciencia voy a follarte tan fuerte y con tanta rudeza que no podrás dormir aunque quisieras, deliraras entre el cansancio, el dolor y el placer, y mañana, no podrás levantarte aunque lo desees- amenazó y su hermano solo gimió resignado.

* * *

 

Una, dos y tres veces hizo eyacular a su hermano, lo miró sobre el lecho con la respiración agitada, las frente cubierta de sudor y los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio. Sonrió de lado y decidió que era momento de subirse a la cama, se acomodó entre las piernas que tanto amaba, se inclinó hacia adelante y dio leves golpecitos a las mejillas sonrojadas por las actividades previas –Hey, vamos no te duermas, viene lo mejor- dijo sobre los labios rojos del pelinegro.

Se enderezó y con cuidado acomodó a su casi dormido hermano, colocó un cojín bajo las caderas y después tomo su miembro con una mano para guiarlo hacia aquel abusado orificio y se enterró con firmeza hasta la base dejando escapar un gutural gemido desde lo  más profundo de su garganta, su hermano no se quedó atrás, abrió los ojos de par en par y un ahogado gemido escapo de sus labios cansados.

Los movimientos firmes y vigorosos del pelirrojo no se hicieron esperar, salía de su hermano solo hasta dejar su glande dentro y después se empujaba con rudeza hasta el fondo, haciendo que el pelinegro no pudiera mantener sus caderas quietas, sus gemidos sonaban lejanos, su cansancio era evidente y parecía un tierno gatito maullando ante cada arremetida. Mycroft soltó las delgadas caderas para poner casi todo su peso sobre su hermano, colocó sus codos a cada lado de la cabeza ajena y desde esa posición volvió a moverse con agitado ritmo casi desesperado, mordisqueaba las orejas y cuello a su alcance sin que el atacado pudiese hacer nada al respecto, más que gemir cansado pero lleno de placer, entregándose por completo a su verdugo.

Finalmente, después de los más gloriosos minutos del día Mycroft eyaculo en lo más profundo de las entrañas de su hermano –Te amo, te amo tanto que duele…- murmuró sobre el oído que torturó segundo antes.

-Y yo a ti Myce- le contestó y el pelirrojo sintió su corazón contraerse de felicidad al oír ese apodo que hacía años no le decía su hermanito.

-My Little bee- susurró para darle un beso en la frente y después salir de él lentamente.  
Sherlock ronroneo complacido, sintió como su hermano intentaba cargarlo, seguramente para llevarlo a la tina de baño.

-No Mycroft, déjalo dentro, quítate lo que falta de ropa y ya acuéstate a dormir- le murmuro.  
El pelirrojo lo pensó, la salud de su bebé era su prioridad, pero al verle tan agotado no le quedo de otro modo que hacer lo que le pedía.  
.

.

* * *

.

  
PROLOGO  
.  
-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!- la despertó el agudo grito justo sobre su oreja derecha, se sentó de golpe de la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó desorientada, luego vio a su mujer caminar hacia la orilla de la cama -¡¿Ya va a nacer?!- preguntó repentinamente aterrada.

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Tonta! ¡Maldita! ¡Infiel!- acuso furiosa pero poco a poco la ira dio paso al llanto –Te odio ¿Es por qué ahora soy gorda?- preguntó dolida.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- exclamo escandalizada –Mi amor luces preciosa, como siempre- le dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor sobre la cama.

-¿Entonces por qué existe esta foto?- preguntó dolida al tiempo que le lanzaba el periódico de la mañana en la cara, Anthea tomo las hojas antes de que se desperdigaran por todos lados y miró la foto de portada y en ella salían ella y Mycroft besándose y en grandes letras el encabezado  que hacía alusión a su próxima boda. –Oh, eso…  

-¡¿Cómo que “oh, eso”?!- exclamó furiosa de nuevo.

-Irene cariño deja de alterarte, le hará daño a la bebé- intentó tranquilizarla mientras ponía ambos manos al frente.

-¡Pues no te importaba mucho cuando te besaste con ese!- atacó molesta.

Anthea se levantó de la cama y lentamente intentó acercarse a su mujer –Cariño, si mal no recuerdo tú y Sherlock idearon este plan y todos estuvimos de acuerdo, yo solo hago mi parte- dijo ella conciliadora.

-Pero Sherlock y yo somos más discretos…- dijo con un pequeño puchero.

-Nosotros somos personajes públicos, cariño entiende, así podemos estar todos con quien queremos sin riesgos y además aspirar a una mejor posición económica- explicó, como siempre hacía cuando su mujer se ponía violenta –A ti te gustan las cosas bonitas y lujosas ¿cierto? 

La pelinegra sintió aún con su puchero, pero se dejó abrazar por su pareja –Quiero ensalada de pollo con mostaza y cebollas fritas con helado de vainilla- murmuró.

-Claro mi amor, claro…- contestó mientras daba tiernos besos sobre la coronilla de su novia, a la que un día esperaba poder llamar “esposa”. –Recuérdate, descansa mientras te traigo el desayuno- le dijo, luego camino hacia la puerta para poder ir a la cocina, abrió la puerta y…  
.

.  
-¡¿QUÉ PUTA MIERDA ES ESTO MYCROFT?!  
.  
.

Escucho el grito proveniente de la otra ala de  la casa, esta mañana sin duda sería agotadora y eso que aún no eran ni las 6.

-Oh vaya, quizá Sherl ya vio el ejemplar del periódico que casualmente deje en la entrada de su habitación- dijo falsamente inocente Irene, mientras miraba con sus enormes ojos azules a su novia. Anthea solo sonrió divertida y salió.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> El resumen que le puse al fic, en realidad es el encabezado y el primer párrafo que leen Irene y Sherlock en el periódico del prólogo y que los pone furiosos. xD  
> .  
> .  
> Okay si bueno, no morí, solo andaba de RP xD  
> Gracias a todos(as) los lectores que aún me siguen, ya casi no estoy roleando así que volveré a escribir fics más seguido y actualizar todos los demás (se supone xD).  
> .  
> Este fic esta dedicado a mi más fiel lectora y que amo mucho: <3 Hanzel Mellark <3  
> Ni le diré que este fic es para ella porque sé que lo leerá de cualquier modo y será como una sorpresa cuando vea la dedicatoria :D  
> Okay, nos leemos luego :)


End file.
